


That Night With Jason

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Prostate Popping, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Some RP Logs: Ben's ready to head to college, so ready he's spending spring break trying to experience the college life with his big brother who could care less what Ben wants. Jason, the older brother's roommate and best friend, decides to help Ben experience the frat life.





	That Night With Jason

It was spring break so Ben's parents were a bit lenient, it helped that they thought that Ben's older brother was a responsible adult after joining the military but in reality he was still just the frat bro he always was since high school. Him and Ben had that in common, both incredibly dumb, handsome, and loved to party. That's not to say Ben had his way either. He had to sleep on the couch because the spare bedroom was taken up by Ben's Older Bro's military buddy but that wasn't even the worst of it. Ben wasn't allowed to dig into his older bro's alcohol fridge and he basically couldn't go out and party because he didn't have the forethought to get a fake ID. So he was basically stuck in this really nice apartment without even one of his "girlfriends" to keep him company and he was sober as fuck. The fact that there was nothing on TV was just the cherry on top.

It was spring break so Ben's parents were a bit lenient, it helped that they thought that Ben's older brother was a responsible adult after joining the military but in reality he was still just the frat bro he always was since high school. Him and Ben had that in common, both incredibly dumb, handsome, and loved to party. That's not to say Ben had his way either. He had to sleep on the couch because the spare bedroom was taken up by Ben's Older Bro's military buddy but that wasn't even the worst of it. Ben wasn't allowed to dig into his older bro's alcohol fridge and he basically couldn't go out and party because he didn't have the forethought to get a fake ID. So he was basically stuck in this really nice apartment without even one of his "girlfriends" to keep him company and he was sober as fuck. The fact that there was nothing on TV was just the cherry on top.

Jason groaned as he slipped the key into the lock, opening the door to his best bud's apartment. He was on leave from the military, visiting his bud for the week. The plan was to be drunk all week and get laid. Unfortunately, for Jason, his bud got all the girls while Jason was sent home. He sighed heavily, noting Ben laying on the couch. He nodded to him before stripping off his shirt, showing off his massive, military trained body. Firm abs, large pecs, big biceps. He had it all, including a charming and good looking face.

"Sup fuck-boy." Jason said while using his teasing nickname for the little brother. He makes his way over the fridge, pulling out the case of beers. "You want something to drink?" He said, knowing he was offering the minor alcohol. He shrugged it off, mostly because when he was Ben's age, he drank heavily every weekend. He carried the case over to Ben, flipping the switch on the lights so only the t.v. light was on, and settled into the spot next to Ben on the couch.

Ben liked Jason, he, unlike his brother, was really fucking cool. He let Ben drink at least, and his name calling wasn't as condescending, or at least Ben didn't take it that way.

"Fuck yeah I do." He said as he tosses the remote onto the recliner as he pulled a beer out of it's cardboard carrier. "Did you not score tonight?" He asked in an almost mocking tone. He knew that his older brother was a fucking manwhore, it was almost comical how easy it was for him to pick up chicks and they were almost always on him.

Ben had only heard second hand stories for the most part but he'd seen it happen. His brother was just that fuckin hot. Ben was close though, in a few years he'd be the same heartbreaker his older brother was, maybe even better. He was already getting past him in the weight department.

Ben was dedicated to his body, working every day to make himself look massive. His thighs were thick and felt like rocks, his chest was bulging and defined. HE also had a penchant for wearing little to nothing at all, like right now he was only in a pair of boxers, showing his hairy chest, something his brother also didn't have because he shaved. One thing you just couldn't miss though was how tight his boxers were around his thighs and ass, he looked like they might pop right off him.

Jason gave Ben a sidelong glance, shrugging a bit and taking a long swig from his drink. "Does it look like I fucking scored? Yer fuckin' brother takes all the good women." He sighs, kicking off his shoes. he relaxed into his spot and looked over at Ben, noticing how almost naked he was, yet there was no bulge in front of his underwear. He shrugged it off, instead admiring the man's huge, muscular, slightly hairy thighs and chest. "Yer lookin' good there man. Been working hard?" He asked, finishing his beer and opening his second one. He was already tipsy from the bar, but he thought a ew more wouldn't hurt. Plus he'd get Ben completely shit faced as revenge for his brother taking all the poon.

"Dude, you know it." Ben said as he gulped down his beer eagerly, matching Jason's pace and then some. "I wanna go pro one day. coach said the secret is all in the thighs." He said giving his hairy legs a flex, his underwear let out an audible whine of resistance. "But I also gotta keep up everything else too." He said as he flexes his large body, well on it's way of being the huge muscle monster he always dreamed of being. He started on his third beer, drinking without any sign of stopping.

"So Brent stole all your chicks? Knew he would, fucker doesn't know when to stop. He fucked my girlfriend before he turned 18 just cuz he could. She got knocked up but she couldn't prove it was his." He said in an angry tone. "Fuck him though, I'm going to fucking get all the bitches when I go pro and he can suck it."

"Haha, cheers to that man." Jason said, lifting his beer and clinking it with Ben's He notices how much the other is drinking and get's an idea. "Fuck Brent. He's missing out on a party with his bros, ya know." He continues, watching as those underwear are about to burst.

"I bet he's got loads of chicks pregnant. How 'bout you? How's your girlfriend? She pregnant yet?" He asked, stretching a bit and leaning closer to Ben. "I mean, look at ya. I'm surprised ya don't have girls bending over backwards to get some of that dick." He laughed, teasing his 'little bro', having always seen Ben as sort of his own little brother since he was an only child. "I mean, look at ya. haha. Go on man, show off some of those muscles." He said, leaning back to enjoy the show.

Ben was already hitting Jason's level of drunk and one more beer he oughta be at least close to being outright drunk. "Fuck no dude. I always wrap it up. I used to steal my bro's condoms, he never fuckin used them, but now they're too small. I gotta by my own." He stands up, walking over to the now unlocked beer fridge and grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

"I don't look like I got much, I know." He said as he gropes his dick, it looked noticeably bigger than before. "But I'm a grower. It's maybe about 3 inches soft? grows to nearly 8. It's fucking weird." Ben said as he sets the bottle and two glasses on the coffee table and pours himself a glass before downing it. "I got this one girl though, she's convinced she's my only one, dunno how since all the other bitches I fuck know, ya know? I mean I don't tell them but they'd rather brag to their friends that they're MY girl than to actually face the truth. But anyway, she's like total die hard christian, well was until I popped her cherry open. She constantly talks about how were gonna have so many fucking kids. It's kinda cute actually. I'd have some just to spite Brent though, that fucker hates kids."

"Ha, yeah he does. Can't stand 'em yet he's constantly getting bitches pregnant." Jason laughs and looks at that growing bulge in Ban's pants, getting a bit hard himself Unlike Ben however, Jason's cock was fucking massive. "Girls have a hard time takin' this fucker I got here. They complain it goes in too deep. Whatever man, they're all just weak." He laughs it up and finishes his last beer, letting Ben get himself shit faced. He laughs and stand's up taking off his pant's his own boxer briefs straining from his massive bulge.

"Dude. Let's fucking measure. I never got to do this shit when I was a kid. " HE said, whipping out his cock, a monstrous bitch breaker sprouting from a solid black bush of pubes. His own muscular thighs flex as he slides his underwear down his legs. "S'just us guys man. UNless you're too much of a bitch." He teases, his tone taunting.

“Fuck you dude." He said, obviously much too drunk for any sane thought. " He stands up, shucking his underewear, peeling it off this thick thighs. It looks bigger now that he's half hard, his hairy chest and treasure trail continue down into his bushy pubes surrounding his cock. "I bet I made more girls squeal with mine." He brags, Jason was obviously larger (MUCH larger) but in Ben's drunken state he really couldn't tell, he was convinced he could get himself bigger. "But fuck, dude I can't get hard from just a dude though. Bro doesn't keep any porn around here." He said as he sits his hairy bare ass on his brother's couch and begins rubbing his cock, trying to get it fully hard. "How big is our, cock dude? You know?"

Jason shook his head, shrugging as he gripped his monstrous shaft, stroking it idly, getting harder by the second. "I have no idea man. I've never measured." He said, admiring Ben's muscular, hairy body. Fro the way he was sitting he could almost see the man's hairy, naked hole. Almost. Jason take the step forward, coming to stand in between Ben's legs. "Dude, I want to measure. i know this fancy trick to gettin' your cock hard man. Work's every time. Here be right back." He said, disappearing from the room, only to return with a bottle of lube. "Now listen here fuckboy, don't fucking puss out on me. You ain't gonna be a bitch about this, are ya?" He said, coming back to stand in between Ben's legs. "Lift yer leg's up and old them up.

Ben was so drunk he just did as he was told. "Fuck, fine." He stops jacking off and lets his cock fall to his thigh before he lifts his legs up, They almost looked disproportionally big, but his ass was so round and perfect and hairy. His hole was already quivering, the alcohol in his system made him loose in more ways than one.

"What are you planning, bro?" He asked, his speech slurred while he looked up at the taller, older man. He reached around his legs, holding them like he was told to while he continues stroking himself from this angle. "Dude, your cock looks really fucking big from this angle. How big did you say?" He asked forgetting he asked just moments ago as well.   
  


Jason pops the cap of bottle and puts a large glob of it in his palm and begins to smear it over his cock "Fuck, I don't know man. I've never measured." Jason said stroking his cock, getting it lubed up pretty well. His eye's were marveling at how perfect Ben's ass was, white compared to his tan body, but very hairy and firm. Jason let out a small, lusty sigh. "Heh, dude. You got a nice lookin' ass. girls tell you that?" He said, putting another glob in his hand and applies it to the man's hairy, quivering hole.

"Alright, no bitching out man. I'm gonna do my trick now." He said sitting up a bit and scooting closer, aiming his cock over the man's ass. He presses down' on Ben's thighs, keeping the man' pinned there as he begins to forcefully push his monstrous cock into that tight, virginal hole. It took some work, but Jason was strong. Years of training prepared him and allowed him to eventuually pop Ben's ass open and slide in.

"Dude, I think I'm really drunk, your cock looks like, a fucking, I don't know. It's like thicker than my arm." He said, exaggerating but it was really fucking thick. He still had no clue what the man was planning to do even as he lined his cock up.

"My ass? Dude, no. Look at my thighs man." Ben slurs. He was laying both legs on Jason's shoulder so he could feel his legs tighten and flex. "Dude, my ass is like a side effect, who fucking likes asses on dudes? that's pretty fuckin gay." He sniggers just before he begins feeling the pressure on his virgin hole. "Dude, what are you like... doing?" He looks down, still not wholly realizing Jason's intention of fucking him even as he pushes back, it only serves to make his entrance easier.

"FUCK DUDE! FUCK STOP!" He cries out when he recoils, feeling HALF the massive head push in causes him to cry in pain and pleasure. "FUCK ARE YOU PUTTING YOUR COCK IN ME? FUCK STOP! FUCK YOU'RE TO BIG FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!" His words are successive, the shock made him slightly more sober, sober enough to realize how gay this was at least. "DUDE STOP! THIS IS QUEER SHIT! YOU FUCKING HOMO!"

Jason grunts as he tries to force more of his cock inside Ben's tight hole. "Fuck, Ben, shut up. It's gonna feel good in a second. Hold the fuck still." He swears, wrapping his hand's around those hairy, muscular thighs and pushing down, bending Ben in half. It was really hard to force something so large into something so small, but with this new angle, Jason had the advantage. He abused their position and began to drive his thick, monstrous cock further, stretching out his once perfect hole into a ruined opening.

Jason lets out a hard grunt, feeling that tight entrance constrict his thick cock. "Try to fuckin' relax dude. This ain't fucking queer. Just open yer fuckin' ass!" He barks as he bucks his hips a bit harder. The lube helped immensely to get his cock further in until, with a slapping noise, his cock was all the way inside of Ben's hairy ass.

Ben cries out again but becomes quieter and quieter as more of the cock pushes inside him. It feels like his organs are being rearranged and with the man's size they might as well have been. His stomach bulged with his sheer size as it pushed deeper inside of him. His whines and complains changed to moans and whimpers as he stopped whining and beginning to enjoy it. "Fuck dude." He grunted, his voice full of his strain. His ass was tight, like a skintight glove around his cock, almost perfectly fitted to his dick but it needed to be broken in, it was far too tight.

"D-dude you're too big!" He whimpers. It was partially all the hormones being pumped into him by the cock ramming his insides and partially the beer and partially the fact that he was beginning to see stars each time the man brushed against the one spot inside him but he was actually enjoying it. When he felt the man finally bottom out inside him he was basically covered in his own sweat. He looked up, he looked much closer than before. Ben had a pained but also pleasured look on his face with his brows scrunched and his eyes half closed. His mouth hung open as he alternated a loud whine and deep breaths.

"Th-this isn't gay right?" He asked looking up at the big, muscular man fucking him.

The muscular army man was leaning over Ben now, his face closer and panting as his cock was still inside his ass. "Nah man. This ain't gay. Just two guy's fucking and helping each other out. you got a sweet ass though. Now, spread your legs, I wanna see my cock in you're fucking stomach." He say's spreading Ben's hairy thighs, like opening a large door or gate. Jason began to move now, an already quick tempo as his cock drive in and out of that hole being slowly ruined. It was a brutal pace and soon began to sweat like crazy; liquid dripping off his body onto Ben's.

"Here, Get the fuck up." He said, taking his cock out and lifting Ben off of the couch. Jason then took his spot, keeping a firm grip on the man's hips to make sure he didn't run. He sat down, then pulled Ben into his lap, his cock finding that stretched, hairy hole and plunging in deep. However this angle was different and as Jason began pounding his firm hips up into Ben's hairy ass, his cock began to assault his prostate, banging against it with each, brutal thrust. Jason used his strength to support Ben, holding him up by his thighs, keeping them spread as he bounced on the cock.

At first Ben was just in heaven, his cock was harder than he'd ever felt it, though he couldn't stroke it since his hands were too busy keeping himself balanced. It was only a few thrusts until Ben's vision went white. His cock was hitting his abs HARD when it hit him, his cum flew across the room, slinging all the way until it hit the tv, one thick rope and then another hitting him in the face and chest.

"FUUUuuuuUUUuuuUUUCK!" He cries out with his faltering voice. Even after that Jason's assault doesn't stop. "D-dude I-I Think... I think I need to.... stoooOooOOoP!" He moans. His cock was beginning to go soft and the pleasure spot inside of him still felt amazing, but also incredibly sore, it felt like he was going to piss himself if this kept up, the man was just so fucking big.

"D-dude did... you hear... me?! FUCK!" Ben cries out as the feeling gets more intense, he grabs his cock, trying to stop it but he eventually loses control and his cock begins spewing onto the carpet beneath him. Worse yet he realizes that the feeling inside him is getting too intense and he feels like something is about to explode inside of him…

Jason began thrusting harder as he drew close as well, he honestly can't believe Ben came that fast or even pissed himself, but he was also amazed Ben took so much cock so easily. "Fuck dude, you're such a woosy. Can't take a pounding?" He snorts as he watches Ben's sizable ass smacked into his pelvis as he pounds harder and harder. His ass jiggles each time it comes down, sending waves into his back. Ben begins screaming in a mix of pleasure and pain as something inside him gives. He collapses onto Jason's chest, his dick now completely soft and drooling cum, hidden in his bush of pubes.

"Dude, I think I popped your prostate." Jason snorted in Ben’s ear as he slipped his into a choker hold and began pounding even harder. Ben was in shock, on one hand this was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt on the other he was totally fucking ruined, he was never having kids, he'd never fuck a girl, his dick was absolutely worthless. Jason reached down cupping Ben's tiny dick. He had to hold it with just two fingers after he dug it out from his mess of pubes.

"So fuckin tiny, lil bro." He sneered in his ear as he felt his balls tighten. It wasn't long before he began creaming in Ben's whole, letting loose his massive torrent of cum into Ben's guts as he held him there.

"GRRRAAAaaaaah!" Jason let out a massive sigh, his deep voice vibrating through his chest into Ben's back as he let loose inside Ben. Ben's eyes shot wide as he felt the hot torrent inside him, feeling him up.

"Nonononnono" Ben whimpered but he lost all will to resist at that point. Jason's thrusts slowed down as he kept cumming. Ben’s abs were gone, replaced with a slightly round gut. He was just pumped so fucking full.

Jason reached down, rubbing it gently as he felt the hot cum leak out around his softening cock, Ben's hole utterly ruined.

"Don't worry, lil bro. I'll still fuck you even if you're looser than a street whore now." Jason said as he reached down, sticking a finger in alongside his cock to feel how much cum he pumped inside of Ben as the boy sobbed and huffed on his chest. "Damn I made a mess." Was the only thing he said before Ben eventually passed out on his chest.

Ben would wake up the next morning in the bathtub, his dick completely soft and his brain thumping, and an itch inside his ass that only the biggest cocks could satisfy. He'd remember every fucking detail and as much as he hated it, it was all he could think about. He felt a throbbing inside him, he felt so fucking sore. His prostate would take some time to heal and it'd never be the same again, he'd be lucky if he could even cum after this.

"Fuck, dude." Ben said to himself as he grips his dick, trying desperately to get it hard again, just in time for Jason to walk past the bathroom with a big grin on his face and a sandwich in his hand. He'd stand in the doorway wearing Ben's boxers, his cock spilling out of the front slit as he watched as the newly awakened faggot tried to get hard again. "Need some help with that?" He'd ask, drawing Ben's attention one more time.

 


End file.
